emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6620 (1st August 2013)
Plot Nikhil goes back to the factory while Jai is in Glasgow. Debbie leaves a message for Cameron saying they need to speak to Chas. Jimmy takes a picture of Angel in her school uniform. Nicola receives a text from Steve wanting to meet her in a restaurant. Ashley takes Gabby to Alton Towers while Bernice tries to spend some alone time with Steve but he's quick to get out of it. Nikhil complains to the factory girls that they aren't working quickly enough. Debbie calls Chas wanting to see her. Cameron tries to convince her not to go, he rushes out quickly making an excuse that he needs to buy nappies for Molly. Val and Eric want to find out if Nikhil still intends to buy the B&B. Rhona lies to Vanessa that she's going to an NA meeting while she's on the phone to her supplier. Cameron tries to convince Debbie not to say anything until after Gennie's funeral, but she accuses him of stringing her along. He creeps out the back door as Debbie lets Chas in through the front. PC Pierce informs Nikhil a witness has come forward. Debbie builds up to telling Chas the truth about her and Cameron. PC Pierce implies it looks like Gennie could have possibly been reaching for her phone when she swerved off the road. Nikhil is devastated to think he could have been responsible for her crash. Nicola has stood Steve up and he has to grovel to Bernice to get back in her good books for leaving her earlier. Dan worries about being responsible for the crash. Chas tells Debbie she's never felt so alone. Debbie has second thoughts about telling her. Eric and Val ask David to mention the B&B to Nikhil for them. He's disgusted and tells them to back off. Rhona meets her supplier, he has been unable to get her pills. Nicola threatens Steve saying that she'll tell Jimmy that she's borrowed money from him and now he's blackmailing her into having sex with him. He says he never actually stated that and it's all completely innocent. Georgia arrives in the village and is shocked to discover just how badly Nikhil's taking Gennie's death. Debbie is just about to tell Chas when PC Pierce knocks on the door. Cain hints to Cameron that he's seen him leaving Debbie's shiftily. Dan informs them both that there's a police car outside of Debbie's, Cameron's worried. PC Pierce questions Debbie about seeing anybody else on the road as a witness has come forward and they are looking at the possibility Gennie was run off the road. Cast Regular cast *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin Guest cast *PC Pierce - Joe Simpson *Gary - Stephen Donald Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Beer garden, public bar, back room *Mulberry Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Grange - Front garden *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen, stairs *Mill Cottage - Garden *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street *Sharma & Sharma - Office, factory floor, break room *Car park in Hotten Notable dialogue Steve Harland: "Me and Jimmy are mates, he'll be cool about it. Why get your knickers in a twist?" Nicola King: "Urgh, for the last time. My knickers are no concern of yours!" Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes